


Back to--

by steam_ivory



Series: Stucky Westworld AU [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Westworld (TV)
Genre: Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I made myself sad, I want to actually write a longfic with them, I'm Sorry, M/M, Stucky - Freeform, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 03:11:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9365171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steam_ivory/pseuds/steam_ivory
Summary: Steve had come here to draw the hosts. That’s what he had told himself.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why I did this. 
> 
> I'm just sorry.
> 
> I want to write a longfic for this though - perhaps not with the events in this fic, but just in general.
> 
> Song lyrics from Back to Black by Amy Winehouse.

_Hurts, I love too much:_ Steve had come here to draw the hosts. That’s what he had told himself. And he had told himself again, and again, and again, until it swirled in his mind like a storm, like the color and texture of James Buchanan Barnes’ eyes as they had stared him down, knowing, right at the edge of understanding.

 _It’s not enough your love goes and my love grows:_ But only in that moment. Pulled back by the beautiful thing, had it break him, ensnare him in a trap. That’s what this place had done, and he _hated_ it, _hated_ what he had become.

No matter how many times he shot _Bucky_ down. Bucky’d wake right back up the next day, ready to face the day.

Steve didn’t have that luxury.

 _And life is like a pie_ : He has everything. Steve has everything he can ever want right at his fingertips, everything except the body of a boy that haunts the waking corners of his mind, the touch of a friend he lost before the ice, the goddamn laugh and crinkly smile, smirking and sincere all at once.

But just like a pie, life goes.

 _And I’m a tiny penny rolling up the walls inside_ : On and on and on, and for thirty years, he comes and goes and comes and goes, just to see that face _one last time_.

And shooting it down at the end of every _time._ As if he can’t stand that he can’t drag that host with him. Host: a word, neat reminder of what lines he cannot cross.

 _We only said goodbye with words:_ They are two sides of the same coin, real and a captivating product of 3D printing, nary the signs of weariness on their faces.

But _Bucky_ gets to be bright and new every day, and Steve, Steve has to roll along, jokin’ along until his gun says the goodbye.

 _I died a hundred times:_ Steve doesn’t remember when he started killing Bucky, only that, at some point along the way, he broke and couldn’t leave him there. Even if he wasn’t real. Even if he was only a creation of the man he loved.

’Til the end of the line. Steve sighs.

’Til the end of the line.


End file.
